


You give it all you got

by Popstar



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: A little bit of angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hot Tub, M/M, Pining, Praise Kink, Prompt Fic, Sharing a Bed, Tumblr Prompt, Unresolved Sexual Tension, that will eventually be resolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 19:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popstar/pseuds/Popstar
Summary: “There’s only one bed...”Gwil looks up at that and blinks. “Huh?” He puts down the pen and walks over to him, taking in the situation as well. “Oh.”Or the one where Gwilym and Ben go on a skiing trip and have to share a bed.





	You give it all you got

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I took two tumblr prompts and put them into one fic. A lovely anon gave me the prompt"There's only one bed..." and [carolinemathildes](http://carolinemathildes.tumblr.com/) gave me the prompt “Oh God, are those abs real? Can I touch?” “I don’t know. I feel objectified now.” Which both resulted into this little thing here. I hope this is remotely what you had in mind.
> 
> [crownheartsteacup](http://crownheartsteacup.tumblr.com) is the best person on the world and she's the best for reading this over and giving me all the critic I needed. <3 
> 
> The title is shamelessly stolen from Queen. 
> 
> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything and this is simply for entertainment. Don't want to hurt anyone's feelings here and am not implying anything - it's just fiction that sprung from my imagination.

“God, I’m super giddy. I haven’t been snowboarding in years.” Ben beams up at Gwilym, who is busy working on the door lock of the ski chalet they have rented out for the weekend. 

 

“Does that mean I have a chance beating you?” Gwil looks down at him, eyes sparkling with mischief and Ben laughs out loud.

 

“Never, mate. I’ll wipe the floor with you.”

 

“We’ll see about that.” Gwil winks and finally pushes the door open, his arm high enough to hold the door open for Ben so he can slip in underneath it. 

 

The chalet is spacious, almost loft like and Ben makes an appreciating sound. “Sick. You chose well.” He drops his suitcase next to the door, knowing exactly that Gwil rolls his eyes at that without even having to look at him, and makes his way into the hut. 

 

What started out as a crazy idea soon turned into Gwilym sending Ben links to ski huts in the Swiss alps, making him giddy with excitement and a few days later, a weekend trip to Switzerland was booked. They aren’t the types of people who hesitate when it comes to something like that. Joe, who was still sick, would’ve loved to join them, and is fuming with jealously by now. Ben makes a mental note to send him a video of the hut later. 

 

They had asked Rami, Lucy, Allen and Jess, too, of course, but Ben had secretly hoped they wouldn’t have time. It would’ve been weird to be spending the trip with two couples. One, he can handle, but two is a bit weird, even though both of these couples are quite easy to be around with. It’s still something different if you’re single and surrounded by happy couples in front of a romantic crackling fireplace. A weekend trip with a few mates like this Ben can handle. It’s a bit harder when it’s just one mate that Ben might fancy a tiny little bit. But it’s nothing he can’t ignore. After all, he has spent time with Gwil in confined spaces before. Only then there had always been Joe around. So Ben never really has been alone with Gwilym for a longer period of time in a setting that’s remotely romantic.

 

“They gave us an upgrade because there was a mix up with our booking, the lady said.” The sound of Gwil’s voice pulls him out of his thoughts and makes him look back at him. Gwil is busy checking out the kitchen area already, probably making plans on what to cook for them, while Ben would have checked for local restaurants. But if Gwil wants to cook, Ben isn’t going to stop him. He loves Gwil’s cooking skills and has often enough had the possibility to enjoy it whenever Gwil wanted to try out something new. He’s the type of person that throws dinner parties and invites all of his friends.

 

The thought puts a smile on his lips and he shakes his head as he makes his way over to the sleeping area and takes in the spacious bed. There isn’t a real privacy, no walls or anything. He turns, looks around and then stops, looking over his shoulder at Gwil, who is already writing down something, probably a list of groceries they’ll need. “There’s only one bed...”

 

Gwil looks up at that and blinks. “Huh?” He puts down the pen and walks over to him, taking in the situation as well. “Oh.”

 

Ben flushes a bit but quickly turns his head so Gwil doesn’t see it. It’s not a big deal, sharing a bed with a mate. He’s done it before. But then he didn’t crush hard on his friend. Unlike now. 

 

“I‘ll sleep on the couch.” Gwil gestures back into the room to the couch that is clearly too small for him. 

 

“Don’t be ridiculous. You’ll never fit on there and in the end you’d get back pain and I won’t let you do that.” Ben shakes his head. “It’s not a problem to share, is it?”

 

“Of course not.” Gwil smiles at him and nudges him lightly. “You’ve done it with Joe, why shouldn’t we do it?” He winks and then makes his way back to the kitchen area. “Besides, it’s only practical with the cold and all. With two people under the duvet it won’t get nearly as cold. And I know how easily you freeze.”

 

Ben makes a soft sound at that and quickly clears his throat before he turns the cough into a laugh. “All lies.”

 

Gwil just laughs loudly, clearly amused by Ben’s embarrassment. “No need to be embarrassed about it. Joe freezes just as much as you do.” He shakes his head fondly, before he goes back to writing his list. 

 

Ben watches him for a moment, taking in the way Gwil leans onto the kitchen counter, his back bent down and his long legs crossed at the ankles. He hasn’t even dressed up; he’s wearing jeans, cuffed at the ankles, as he always wears his trousers, and a normal jumper. But to Ben he looks extraordinary. He loves Gwil’s style, even though it’s nothing really special and sometimes really hipster. But there is something about it that screams so much _Gwilym_ that Ben wants to take a photo so he can look at it forever. 

 

He fumbles his phone out of his pocket and actually snaps a picture of Gwil, who’s bit down on his lower lip, worrying if between his teeth while he is lost in thought. He sends the picture to Gwil and then stuffs the phone back in his pocket before he makes his way over to him.

 

“I’ve thought about making Braciole for tonight’s dinner. We definitely need to stop at a store for groceries. And wine.” Gwil looks up from his list when Ben stops next to him and taps the pen against the paper. 

 

“This will be a trip of us eating and drinking and only doing a bit of snowboarding, right?” Ben asks back and laughs softly. 

 

Gwil shrugs. “Well, nobody said that’s not fun.”

 

Ben chuckles. “No. It is. And I love your cooking skills. I’d even help.”

 

“Wait. What’s wrong? You want to help in the kitchen? Who are you and what have you done with my Ben?”

 

Immediately Ben can feel his cheeks heat up. He likes the sound of that, even though Gwil probably didn’t mean it like _that_. “Well, I’ve decided to learn some proper cooking myself and who better to learn it from but you?”

 

“You surprise me again and again.” Gwil chuckles and shakes his head fondly before he straightens and bumps his hip against Ben’s side. “C’mon, let’s get bundled up again, explore the area and find some groceries to shop.”

 

 

—

 

 

Montreux is beautiful. They stop in front of the Freddie statue there and take a picture each, a selfie and Gwil insists on trying out the Freddie pose. It makes Ben chuckle and shake his head before he pulls his beanie further into his face. “You’re no Rami though,” he tells him when he hands Gwil his phone and grins up at him. 

 

“I know. Sad, but true.” Gwil shrugs and chuckles softly. “I’ll upload it to instagram in a few days.”

 

Ben nods. He knows that it’s not a good idea to upload a photo like this while they are still here, not now, when they’re still fresh on everyone’s mind. He doesn’t mind interacting with fans, but the last time he did something like that when he was in Paris, it had showed him that he can’t go anywhere unnoticed when people found out where he was staying just because of one post to his insta story.

 

They continue their trip around the city, taking in the sights and the lake, stopping at the places where Queen has been photographed and send silly selfies to the Drama Queen group. Joe, of course, fumes with jealously, just as Ben predicted. 

 

“ _Next time you’ll have to take me too!! How DARE you!_ ” He writes, followed by a series of huffy emojis that make Ben laugh out loud and Gwil snicker next to him. 

 

“He’s raging.” Gwil nudges Ben with his shoulder and throws him an amused glance. “We should take him next time.”

 

“Yeah, next time. We should take them all.” Ben chuckles as well and then looks out over lake Geneva. “Rami, Lucy, Allen and Jess, them too.”

 

Gwil hums next to him but he doesn’t say anything anymore. Not that Ben minds. It’s nice to sit next to him, watching over the lake and just enjoying the nature for a moment with the busy life of the city and the tourists behind them. 

 

He likes spending time with Gwil like this, especially if it’s just the two of them. Gwilym has something about him that calms Ben down. It makes him feel at home, and at ease. It’s not one thing specifically that Gwil does though. It’s just him that makes Ben feel this way.

 

Even if they never really get to spend time together alone these days. Ben hasn’t had Gwil to himself in months. Sure, they met up for a pint or a coffee in London once or twice. But it was rather short and not nearly enough time for Ben to enjoy it as much as he would have liked.

 

Times like these make him realise what a great company Gwil is. While one can laugh with him and be weird, stupid and everything they’ve done so far, he can enjoy these quiet moments just as much. They just sit next to each other on the bench, Ben is almost freezing his bum off, but it’s peaceful and so rewarding in a way that Ben wouldn’t want to have it any other way.

 

Eventually they make their way back to their chalet that’s located in the mountains, perfect for a short way to the slopes. As he has told Gwil before, Ben isn’t even sure they’ll do a lot of snowboarding during their stay. They seem content enough to stay in their little hut. After all, it’s comfortable, and quite relaxing, just what they need after these last busy weeks, in which they have done a lot of flying back and forth between London and LA and different cities.

 

They even have a hot tub outside that Ben feels really tempted to try out.

 

He looks over to where Gwil is busy with their food, a look of concentration on his face. He loves the way Gwil’s eyebrows knit together when he does something where he really needs to concentrate, tongue poking out between his lips. It may look ridiculous to other people, but Ben finds it incredibly endearing. Gwil is one of the biggest dorks Ben knows, just like himself. The one who might live up to their standards is Joe. But Ben doesn’t want to shag him, no matter what the public believes. 

 

Gwilym, on the other hand, is an entirely different story. While Ben has never had a crush on a close friend before in his life, he has had a hard time accepting the fact that Gwil obviously ticks a lot of boxes for him. The sheer size of him turns Ben on to an amount he never believed was possible, especially not when it comes to men. But that Gwil can easily take Ben’s weight on his lap without batting an eye, or how large his hands feel on his body, make Ben shiver in excitement. 

 

Of course, it’s not _all_ sexual. Ben’s feelings go way past that. But they do factor into it as well, and it might be because he hasn’t had sex in a while, that his hormones are running a little havoc these days.

 

But Ben doesn’t want to experiment. He could never do that to Gwil. He loves him too much for that. It’s one thing to experiment something with a total stranger or try something new in a committed relationship. He doesn’t even know if Gwil wants him back. But he knows that Gwil isn’t one for casual relationships or one night stands, so even if he wanted him, he would never agree to something like this. And Ben wouldn’t want it either. While he’s had his fair share of meaningless sex, it doesn’t do much for him. He gets off, yeah, but that’s it. 

 

“Hey, earth to Ben.” Gwil’s voice pulls him out of his thoughts, making him look up at him questioningly. 

 

“Hm?”

 

“Wanna try or do you want to be surprised?”

 

“Surprise me.” Ben chuckles and pushes one arm behind his head, stretching a little. “I’m too comfy to move.” He notices Gwil’s gaze that follows his movement and it makes him feel hot all over, the thought that Gwil could want him back giving him the thrilling feeling of desirability. 

 

“You’re just too lazy to get up.” Gwil shakes his head in amusement and then pushes back, making his way over to the couch where Ben is sprawled out. He’s holding a spoon in his right hand, the left held out under it to make sure it doesn’t drip onto the carpet or the hardwood floorboards along the way. He stops in front of Ben, looking down at him with one eyebrow raised. “Open up.”

 

Ben wants to comment about that, but instead he props up on his elbows and opens his mouth, keeping his gaze on Gwil’s as he takes the spoon, trying the food Gwil has prepared before he lets the spoon slip out of his mouth again. It tastes nice, better than nice even. “God, this is good,” he mumbles around the food and smiles, making a humming sound. “Definitely good.”

 

Gwil smiles and nods. “Good. Thanks.” He makes his way back to kitchen area. “Want some wine already?”

 

Having wine on an empty stomach probably isn’t the best idea. But Ben feels like he could use a glass or two. “Will you bring it over?”

 

“What am I, your personal butler?” Gwil laughs out loud at that and shakes his head but Ben watches him fill up two glasses anyway. 

 

Before Gwil can actually carry one glass over to him Ben heaves himself off the couch and makes his way over to Gwil instead. He sits down on one of the barstools at the breakfast bar and pulls one glass over, picking it up with a smile. “Thanks. To our snowboarding weekend then.”

 

Gwil smiles back and clinks his glass against Ben’s. “To our weekend,” he agrees and then takes a sip, humming contently. 

 

Ben can’t help but watch him, his throat working as he swallows and he licks over his lips unconsciously. God, Gwil has no idea how attractive he is. No idea at all. Quickly, to distract himself, he takes a sip of his own wine. “‘S good.”

 

“It is. C’mon, lie back down. Food will be done soon.” Gwil smiles at him and nods over to the couch with a short movement of his head. 

 

“Ah, I’ll stay here or I’ll fall asleep.” Ben chuckles. “But we could put a fire on later. Make some good use of that fireplace.”

 

“Good thinking. I’ve also thought about using the hot tub.” Gwil waggles his eyebrows, making Ben laugh with his silly expression. 

 

“It’s a nice tub.”

 

Gwil nods in agreement. “Yeah, and after a long day of snowboarding, where I will have wiped the floor with you, it will probably be even better.”

 

“Oh, it’s on Mr Lee. Don’t think I’ll let you win.” Ben holds out his wine glass and pokes his finger into Gwil’s chest. 

 

Gwil winks at him, clearly amused, before he goes back to watching the food, and Ben can go back to watching him. Maybe having wine on an empty stomach wasn’t the best idea, but Ben can’t help thinking how handsome Gwil is. Handsome, funny and a catch. He’s everything one could want in a boyfriend. God. It must be the wine talking. Ben went from sex fantasies about Gwil to domestic thoughts in the blink of an eye. But he could imagine coming home to Gwil, both of them cooking together for a change, and then having sex in the kitchen. That’s a thought Ben definitely wouldn’t mind.

 

“Want to set the table or should we eat here?” Gwil’s voice makes him look up again, pulling him out of his thoughts. 

 

Ben looks over at the table that is located by the window and he can picture them sitting there, candles lit, their dinner in front of them, wine glasses and deep looks into each other’s eyes. “Here is fine. Less moving for today.”

 

Gwil laughs softly. “You’re one of the laziest persons I know and yet you manage to look like that.” He shakes his head fondly and then moves to the cupboards to get out plates and cutlery, handing it to Ben so he can set up the breakfast bar.

 

“It’s hard work to look the way I do. Let me enjoy a break once in a while. Besides, if I always ate your food I’d probably look way different because I wouldn’t want to stop eating. You know how much I like good food.”

 

Gwil smiles at him, clearly touched by the compliment. “I could cook something with less fat?”

 

“Don’t you dare.” Ben laughs and puts down the cutlery where it’s supposed to lay. “I just said I love your food.”

 

“Thanks.” Gwil chuckles and grabs for his own belly to tug at it a little. “I know what you mean though. Went a little pudgy around the middle too.”

 

“Fuck off.” Immediately Ben shakes his head. “You didn’t.”

 

Gwil chuckles. “I appreciate the compliment. It’s not a big deal. I’ll have to do some training for the next project anyway. These last weeks were filled with too much good food and especially too much alcohol, if you recall.”

 

Ben laughs out loud at that, throwing his head back in delight. “I do. Best weeks of my life, mate. It was so much fun doing all of these award shows and parties. I wouldn’t want to have done it with anyone else but you and the guys.”

 

Gwil nods in agreement and smiles softly. “I wouldn’t have wanted that either.”

 

Ben raises his glass at that. “To friendship that’ll hopefully last forever.”

 

“To friendship that will most definitely last forever.” Gwil smiles back at him and raises his glass to clink it against Ben’s before both of them take a sip. 

 

They enjoy Gwil’s dinner right where they are seated at the breakfast bar and kill a bottle of wine before they open another and decide to move over to the fireplace. It’s comfortable and warm and almost romantic. Ben can feel the warmth radiating from Gwil’s body as he is sitting way too close – not that Ben minds. Alcohol usually lowers his inhibitions anyway and eventually he shuffles over and leans his head on Gwil’s shoulder. It’s the perfect height and he loves the way Gwil’s arm feels around his shoulders as he pulls him in. 

 

“We should go to bed,” Gwil whispers against his hair and then drops a kiss on the top of his head. “It’s late and if we don’t stop now we’ll be hungover tomorrow. And that’s definitely no fun on the slopes.”

 

“Speaking of experience, huh?”

 

“Yes. Terrible idea. Been there, done that. No fun at all.”

 

“We could spend all day tomorrow here instead of snowboarding.” Ben hums contently and closes his eyes, sinking a little more against Gwil, enjoying his soft touches.

 

“No, that would mean I let you take the win without a fight.” Gwil snickers and hugs him a little tighter. “We’re going snowboarding. That’s the reason why we’re here. C’mon.” 

 

Ben groans softly when Gwil gives him a nudge and pushes him onto his feet. He stands around a little awkwardly for a moment before Gwil slaps his bum, making him yelp. “Go on and brush your teeth. I’ll clean up here and join you in the bed once I’m done.”

 

Ben looks down at him, hair tousled, lips pink and inviting and he can’t help but grin cheekily. “I’ll put on something more comfortable then.”

 

Gwil laughs out loud at that and gets up as well to grab the wine glasses and the empty bottle. “I’ll be disappointed when it’s not a negligee.”

 

“Oh, so you’re into these kind of things?” Ben waggles his eyebrows at him, giving him a teasing grin. 

 

“They are perfect. Covering up all the important parts, so they still leave something to the imagination, which is better than pure nudity if you ask me. And they are definitely more than sexy.” Gwil shrugs and chuckles. “Oh, and they’d flatter your thighs.” With that he turns around, leaving Ben standing there, gaping after him.

 

While it has been fun to dress up as a woman for the recreation of the I want to break free music video, Ben definitely never thought about putting on women’s clothing in his free time, especially not things like these, and he’s not sure he’d ever put on a negligee. But the thought of Gwil liking his thighs and noticing them sends a shiver down his spine and leaves him a little rattled up.

 

Eventually though he shakes the thoughts by physically shaking his head. He runs a hand over his face and lets out a soft sigh before he makes his way into the bathroom to get ready for bed, taking his time to brush his teeth and wash his face. In the end, he keeps his t- shirt on, even though he usually sleeps in just his boxers, and gets under the covers. He takes a bit of time to check up on his phone, reading up on the messages he’s received, writing Joe that he misses him and wishes he was there with them.

 

It’s true, but mostly because he would want Joe to give him advice how to handle the situation with Gwil. He’s not sure if Gwil is flirting with him, but dear lord, Ben really wants to think he is, mainly just so he can flirt back and enjoy the feeling of ‘what if’. He really likes to pretend that something could happen, even though Ben is more than certain that Gwil doesn’t want him back like that.

 

When Gwil finally comes out of the bathroom as well he’s wearing a pair of pyjama bottoms and nothing else. Well, he’s got his glasses on his nose, but that’s it. Ben can’t help but stare. Sure, Gwil isn’t overly trained, but his muscles are defined enough and Ben bites his lip. He definitely likes what he sees, and there’s nothing he’d call pudgy either, no matter what Gwil said. Maybe he’s had too much alcohol, but he would really want to get his hands and lips on that. Gwil walks over to the wardrobe though – because Gwil is someone to put away his clothes even though for a short trip - and gets out a t-shirt to pull over his head. It makes Ben almost sigh out loud and quickly he looks back down at his phone to pretend he didn’t just stare at Gwil like a creep.

 

The mattress dips a little when Gwil slides under the duvet and shuffles closer. “Mhm, this is nice and warmed up already.”

 

Ben snorts at that and looks over to him. “I thought you didn’t like it when it’s hot?”

 

Gwil grins up at him and waggles his eyebrows. “Depends on the context.”

 

Ben laughs out loud at that. “Shut up.” He reaches over and pokes his finger against Gwil’s chest. “G’night and sweet dreams.”

 

“You too, Ben.” Gwil hums contently and catches Ben’s finger and then his whole hand, linking their fingers together for a moment before he lets go of him again. 

 

Ben lets his hand drop to the mattress and looks at Gwil in the semi dark of the room. It’s not dark enough that he can’t make out anything, but it’s also not bright enough for him to see a lot. Gwil has his eyes closed and he looks incredibly peaceful, making Ben want to cuddle up to him. 

 

But he knows that it wouldn’t be a good idea. He can’t be trusted, not when he has consumed alcohol, and he is a little touch deprived. So he puts down his phone, turns around with a soft sigh and rolls onto his side, showing his back to Gwil, in hope to catch a good night’s sleep. 

 

When he wakes up again the next morning he is lying on his stomach, his face pressed into the pillow, something warm and heavy plastered to his side and half on top of him. 

 

It takes Ben a moment to orientate himself but then he realises that Gwil is sprawled out half on top of him, one arm wrapped around him like Ben is a giant pillow. He has his nose buried in Ben’s hair and one leg thrown over his as well, making Ben feel Gwil’s morning wood pressed against his hip. 

 

Ben lets out a soft breath. He definitely wouldn’t have thought that Gwil would cuddle up during the night. Not that he minds. He loves feeling Gwil’s arms around him and he loves feeling him pressed close like this, especially with the feeling of Gwil’s morning wood pressed against his hip like a promise.

 

He contemplates staying like that for a while longer, wanting to bask in the feeling and enjoy Gwil’s closeness for a little more. But he also needs to use the bathroom; his bladder is reminding him of that more than anything. And so he carefully tries to shift away, out of Gwil’s arms, without disturbing him too much. 

 

Gwil makes a disapproving sound and hugs Ben a little tighter when he tries to slip away. His arm sneaks around Ben’s waist and he holds him closer, making Ben shut his eyes for a moment to breathe softly. He really doesn’t want to wake Gwil, but he also really needs to use the bathroom and the need for that is stronger than to let Gwil catch his beauty sleep.

 

Again he starts to move and this time he gently pries Gwil’s arm off him, lifting it up a little. That movement is enough to wake Gwil though, making him jerk awake with a start. “Oh...”

 

When Ben turns his head he stares directly into Gwil’s sleepy and sheepish looking face. “Morning,” he whispers, just to take away the tension that might built because of the awkward situation.

 

“Morning.” Gwil gives him an embarrassed smile, even though he still looks rumpled from sleep and Ben wants nothing more than to wrap him up in his arms again. Or alternatively run his fingers through the tousled hair. He isn’t quite sure yet. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to use you as a pillow.”

 

Ben smiles and shakes his head. “Don’t worry. I didn’t mind. But my bladder is killing me. So excuse me now. And afterwards I’ll start on the breakfast, since I’m up anyway.”

 

With that he slips out of bed and grabs his joggers on the way to the bathroom. As soon as the door is shut behind him, he leans back against it with a soft sigh and closes his eyes for a moment. “Fuck.”

 

When he emerges from the bathroom again he is wearing his joggers and grabs his hoodie that he has dropped on the floor last night. Gwil is still in bed, but Ben can’t blame him. “Stay where you are. It’s bloody freezing outside of the bed,” he tells him, mainly to cut through the tension he is feeling himself. He’s not sure if it’s really there or if he’s just imagining it. But he doesn’t want things to be weird between them.

 

Gwil just grumbles a little. “I’ll be up in a minute.”

 

Ben bites down on his lip to save himself the awkwardness  from commenting that _something_ is already up and makes his way into the kitchen area to switch on the coffee machine while he starts to prepare everything for their breakfast. 

 

Thanks to the open floor plan of the chalet, his gaze keeps flicking over to Gwil every now and then so Ben makes himself deliberately focus on the food and not stare at his friend, trying really hard not to be that level of creepy. So when Gwil finally gets up, Ben doesn’t look.

 

However he does look up when Gwil steps up to him. He’s wearing a pair of joggers as well and one of his comfortable looking jumpers with his glasses riding low on his nose. Ben didn’t know that he has a thing for glasses. But apparently he does. Or maybe it’s just Gwil again. He really isn’t sure.

 

Gwil gives him a smile, looking less rumpled, but still sleepy, and he sits down at the breakfast bar. “God, I think I had a little too much wine last night.”

 

Ben chuckles and pushes the coffee over to him. “And you didn’t even have any mulled wine yet. Don’t forget, we’re going snowboarding today and I want some proper après ski tonight.”

 

Gwil scoffs and rolls his eyes, obviously pretending to be annoyed. “You’ll be the death of me. But of course I’m in.”

 

Ben grins at him and waggles his eyebrows. “Good.” He always liked partying with Gwil. It’s usually fun because Gwil is such a funny drunk. He gets a bit affectionate, too, but it’s nothing Ben doesn’t want. Or couldn’t handle.

 

“But first.” Gwil holds out a finger and raises his eyebrows. “We’re going snowboarding.”

 

“Yes. First there’s snowboarding.” Ben laughs softly and then takes a sip of his own coffee. 

 

After breakfast they get ready for the slopes and make their way out. It’s why they’ve come to Switzerland in the first place. And Ben loves snowboarding just as much as Gwil does. The day actually ends in a bit of friendly competition between them, both of them trying to outrace the other and in the end it’s more or less a draw, because while Gwil wins the first race, Ben wins the second, which results in the two of them agreeing on a tie, instead of doing a third race since they are both a bit powered out by now.

 

They have food, beer and mulled wine at the après ski, enjoying the party with other guests. And even though a few pretty women give Ben the eye, which Gwil doesn’t get bored to point out, Ben doesn’t want to flirt with them. Eventually he swats Gwil’s hand away before he wraps his own hand around it and tugs Gwil closer. “Stop trying to paw me off. You’re not getting rid of me. I won’t give the bed over without a fight.”

 

Gwil grins at him, his gaze dropping to Ben’s mouth for a moment before he looks up again. “Who says I don’t want you in the bed tonight?”

 

“It’s obvious. You’re trying to get me leave with one of them so you’ll have the bed all to yourself.” Ben bites his lip, his own gaze flicking over Gwil’s face. It might be the alcohol talking, but he feels really bold right now.

 

“No.” Gwil frowns at that. “I haven’t seen you with anyone in the last months. I thought you’d want to flirt. That’s all.”

 

“Well, I am flirting.”

 

Gwil’s gaze dances over Ben’s face. He quite obviously tries to understand and grasp what Ben is saying. It takes him a moment to process the words, but then he clears his throat. “We should make use of the hot tub at the chalet.”

 

Ben licks over his lips that suddenly fee a little too dry. His gaze comes to rest on Gwil’s again and he bites down on his lower lip, tugging at it a little with his teeth. “I didn’t pack swimming trunks.”

 

“Neither did I.” Gwil raises an eyebrow and starts smiling at him, obviously feeling confident and challenging. “You backing out?”

 

“Hell no.” Ben laughs and nudges him lightly. God, the thought of sitting naked with Gwil in the hot tub sends a shiver down Ben’s spine and make his blood rush south already and he hasn’t even seen him naked yet. Half naked, yes, but Ben hadn’t looked then. He hadn’t dared to. Mostly because Gwil is his friend, and, bi or not, one doesn’t stare at their friends like that. But now, Gwil is clearly flirting with him and Ben’s inhibitions are already lowered and he hasn’t been with anyone in a while. Even though he’s been so determined about not trying to experiment with a friend, he now really wants to flirt back and see where it leads. 

 

“Good.” Gwil winks at him and then pats his shoulder before he slides off the bench he’s sitting on and holds out his hand for Ben to take. He pulls him to his feet, pulling him in a little closer than strictly necessary and Ben bites his lip, his gaze on level with Gwil’s mouth.

 

Gwil’s hands sneak to his hips and he gives him a gentle squeeze before he steps away from him, making Ben look after him for a moment before he finally follows him, suddenly feeling a little nervous on their way to the chalet. Maybe this is going to ruin everything, their friendship, and the trust they’ve built with each other. Maybe Ben isn’t ready to do something yet. He hasn’t had sex in a while and maybe he doesn’t even remember how it works anymore, even though he knows, logically, that this is more than bullshit.

 

Ben can’t shed the nervous feeling though, especially when the door is closed behind them and it’s finally just the two of them, no one else around. While slips out of his shoes he catches Gwil’s look, who is already on his way to the veranda and stops when their eyes meet.

 

“Beer?”

 

“Yeah.” Ben clears his throat, his voice suddenly a little croaky. Nothing has to happen. He tries to remind himself that they still can be friends, who hang out together, who share a bed together, and maybe even share a hot tub together. Naked.

 

Ben has done these things before with other mates. He’s showered with mates before, after rugby games or training. Or footie games. It is nothing special, at all. Nothing as to happen, at all, because they are friends, who hang out together. He just has to keep telling himself that.

 

But the thing is Ben wants something to happen. He wants Gwil’s hands on his body, large and warm, touching him in all the right places. And he wants to feel Gwil’s lips on his, wants his tongue in his mouth and maybe on his body, but most definitely on his cock. And he wants to do all those things in return as well, getting his hands, mouth and tongue on Gwil’s body, showing him just how much he likes him and how hot Ben thinks Gwil is.

 

He swallows and hangs up his jacket before making his way over to Gwil, who is holding out a bottle to him. Gwil is watching him attentively, his gaze open and curious and he takes in every of Ben’s movements. 

 

It should make Ben more nervous, but surprisingly, it doesn’t. He swallows and takes the bottle from Gwil, holding it up. “To the hot tub.”

 

Gwil grins back at him and nods in agreement before he returns the toast and then takes a sip of his beer. “We’ll be super hungover tomorrow with everything we’ve drunken so far. You’re not supposed to mix beer and wine, you know.”

 

Ben shrugs. “We can sleep in tomorrow. I don’t mind.” He chuckles and takes a sip of his beer, letting the cool liquid slide down his throat, giving him another boost of confidence.

 

“Luckily.” Gwil chuckles as well and then puts down his bottle on the counter before he pulls his wool jumper over his head. The t-shirt he is wearing follows suit, leaving him standing there in his ski bottoms and wool socks. Ben can’t help but stare. Especially since Gwil unashamedly shimmies out of his trousers next, leaving him just in his boxer briefs. 

 

Ben licks over his lips and then quickly takes a large sip of his beer before he puts the bottle down as well. He isn’t shy. He’s gotten undressed a hundred times before and he’s been shirtless or even half naked more times than he can count in front of the camera and lots of people. He’s done photo sessions half naked. This should be a walk in the park. On top of that he’s been in various stages of undress before around Gwil, too. He really shouldn’t make a big deal out of this.

 

Quickly he pulls his jumper over his head as well and then grabs the t-shirt he is wearing. His gaze meets Gwil’s, the older one watching him with a smile before he takes his beer and makes his way to the veranda. Luckily they warmed up the hot tub before they left for the slopes for the day, so right now it’s probably warm and bubbly and inviting.

 

Ben watches him for a moment, his back more muscular than he remembers and Gwil’s legs definitely are to die for, long and muscular in the right places, but not overly defined. His arse is a bit flat, but Ben can overlook that in favour of his cock. He blinks, only slowly slipping out of his trance. 

 

By the time he catches a glimpse of Gwil again, he’s already outside in the cold air, dropping his boxers as he climbs into the hot tub, making Ben lick over his lips again. He takes another large sip of his beer and then follows Gwil outside. 

 

Gwilym is watching him attentively from within the tub, arms spread out and the beer resting on the wooden edge of the tub. “It’s perfect. Wanna join me?”

 

Ben looks at him, taking him in for a moment before he nods and finally puts down his beer. Then he pulls his t-shirt over his head and lets it drop on the floor, before he shimmies out of his boxer briefs, the freezing air making him shiver.

 

The way Gwil is watching him, sends a shiver down Ben’s spine as well, even though that almost makes him feel hot again, and he grabs the handle to climb in as well. The tension between them is almost tangible and Ben doesn’t even dare to look up, feeling a bit exposed. No matter how much he tries to tell himself that he has done this a hundred times before, it doesn’t help. He didn’t have a crush on the mates he did it with. Not like he has with Gwilym.

 

“Oh God, are those abs real? Can I touch?” Suddenly Gwil’s voice cuts through the silence between them, cheeky and a little teasing.

 

Ben looks up at him to catch Gwil’s gaze. His eyes are sparkling with mischief and Ben can’t help but laugh as he finally slips into the warm water. “I don’t know. I feel objectified now.”

 

Gwil winks at him and grabs both of their beers to hand Ben his bottle back. He clinks his own against Ben’s and takes a sip of his own beer, keeping his gaze on Ben’s while he does. “Well, you should try to make money with it. They should get you on a telly show where you should get to take your shirt off for now reason.”

 

Ben tips his head back at that and laughs a little more. Suddenly the tension is gone, the thought that Gwil knows him probably better than Ben would like to admit to himself makes him smile more than he can let on. He looks back at Gwil and finally Ben relaxes back into the warm water, allowing himself to take a sip of his beer as well.

 

Gwil’s gaze is resting on him and he watches him with a fond expression on his face. Since they aren’t sitting too far apart, Ben can almost feel Gwil’s legs against his. But it still counts as a friendly distance, so he would have to stretch a little to actually feel his skin.

 

So instead of trying to get skin contact, Ben lets out a contently sigh. “Fucking perfect after such a day.” He takes another sip of his beer and leans back against the headrest, letting his eyes slip closed. 

 

Gwil just hums in agreement but doesn’t say anything. It’s nice to have this much peace and quiet, especially after having been at the après ski only moments before, the whole lodge filled with people and loud music. While that was nice and fun, too, this is pure bliss and Ben can feel his mind wander. It’s just like back at the lake the day before, the two of them just sitting next to each other and enjoying each other’s company.

 

He shouldn’t be surprised that he likes spending time with Gwil like this, just the two of them, alone, in the snowy Swiss Alps. Ben wasn’t exaggerating that he hadn’t spent too much time along with Gwil in the last months.

 

Usually they’re always with Joe when they are doing something and while Ben loves Joe, he would also love to spend time with Gwil like this, just the two of them. So this here, right now, is something Ben will cherish for the rest of his life. Something he will keep to himself and hold close to his heart. It’s something no one will take away from him, the time he gets to spend with Gwil just by himself.

 

Even if Gwil will never love him back, Ben can survive this. They are friends, who flirt occasionally. There is nothing to it. He does that with some of his friends, jokingly of course. Most of his friends are strictly straight. And while Ben knows that Gwil isn’t, this makes it so much harder for him to know that Gwil is flirting with him but doesn’t mean it like that. That Gwil wouldn’t want him back, not like he wants him to.

 

He opens his eyes, his body jumping when he feels soft touches on his hand. He blinks at the soft fingers on his, Gwil’s hand wrapping around his own as he grabs the beer bottle with his other hand. “You looked like you were about to fall asleep.” Gwil’s voice is quiet, barely a whisper, and it sends a shiver down Ben’s spine.

 

“Not gonna fall asleep in here,” he whispers back, his voice just as quiet. He lets Gwil take the bottle anyway and watches him place it on the wooden board on the edge. 

 

Gwil doesn’t move away too far after that and keeps hovering, watching Ben with soft eyes and Ben can’t help but look back, entranced by Gwil’s blue eyes and his intense look. God, he really loves that man. He doesn’t just want him; it’s not just sex for him. He really, bloody loves him.

 

Gwilym just smiles back and brings up his hand to cup Ben’s cheek softly, his thumb gracing over his cheekbone. “You’re so pretty, Ben.” Again, his voice is barely audible and goose bumps rise up on Ben’s skin, making him shiver a little. Normally he’d hate it to be called pretty. But when Gwil does it, with the way he’s looking at Ben, so openly and fondly, Ben can’t help but feel it. He feels desirable and sexy under Gwil’s watchful gaze and his soft touches.

 

He brings his hands up, curling them around Gwil’s shoulders, his fingers digging a little into the warm flesh. Without thinking about it he leans in, placing his lips on Gwil’s in a soft, almost tentative kiss. 

 

Gwil gasps in surprise but he doesn’t pull back. Instead he pushes his fingers in Ben’s hair and pulls him in closer, making Ben tilt his head to the side and open up, letting Gwil lick into his mouth when he moves in closer. 

 

Ben scrambles closer to him then, almost frantically, and wraps his arms around Gwil, hugging him a little while he slides onto his lap. The water makes it easy for him to move, but when his upper body hits the cold air outside of the warm water he shivers, pressing himself closer against Gwil’s warm body.

 

Gwil lets his hands slide down over Ben’s back to his bum, cupping it with both hands as he pulls him in closer, making both of them moan when Ben rocks down against him, their already half hard cocks rubbing together. “Bed?” Gwil whispers between kisses, his hands squeezing down a little more on Ben’s bum, the fingers of one hand already slipping between his cheeks into his crack to rub over his hole.

 

Ben moans softly and nods, looking down at Gwil with lust filled eyes. God, he wants him, even if it’s just for a night. He doesn’t care if this is just meaningless sex. He doesn’t care. He wants to take what Gwil feels ready to give him. “I want you to fuck me.”

 

Gwil licks over his own lips, tasting Ben for a moment on them before he nods, squeezing him again. “Got a condom and some lube, babe? I’m not going to fuck you bare and dry.”

 

Ben groans at that, mainly because he didn’t think to bring this stuff with him. “I don’t know. I didn’t think I’d need that for this trip. Condom, yeah, I’ve always got one in my wallet.”

 

“Mhm, sexy. I like it when men are prepared.”

 

Ben scoffs at that and tugs a little at Gwil’s hair, tilting his head back to lean in, his lips hovering over Gwil’s. “Shut up,” he whispers to him and finally closes the gap and kisses him, licking back into Gwil’s mouth. 

 

Gwil obviously doesn’t seem to mind, he pulls Ben in closer, his fingers slipping back between Ben’s cheeks to rub over his hole again, making Ben buck forward into the touch. Gwil is skilled with his fingers, even without pushing in already, and the pressure he applies already sends shivers down Ben’s spine, his hips rocking forward and his cock standing proudly. This is probably going to be over embarrassingly fast and he isn’t proud of it. But with the way Gwil keeps pressing his fingers against Ben’s rim, making him rock against him, Gwil seems determined to get Ben off.

 

Eventually though Gwil pulls away from Ben’s demanding mouth and he takes his hands away from his bum as well, making Ben almost whine at the loss. “C’mon, let’s get out of the hot tub. I wanna get you off, but I don’t want to do it in here.” He presses a kiss to his shoulder and then gently pushes Ben off him, making him climb out of the tub. He wraps Ben up in one of the fluffy towels and the drapes one over himself before he chases him back to the chalet, right into the sleeping area.

 

Ben lets out a yelp when Gwil slaps his bum and he drops down on the bed, arms and legs spread out. Gwil laughs at the sight and crawls onto the bed above him, easily sinking between Ben’s spread legs. He doesn’t fully touch him, just keeps sort of hovering about him, their cocks only brushing when Ben moves his hips upwards. “Wallet?” He asks, his face only inches from Ben’s.

 

Having Gwil this close but not really touching makes it a little bit harder to think for Ben and he frowns, his hands gently running up and down over Gwil’s arms, biceps bulging a little. For someone who keeps insisting that he doesn’t have any muscles, Gwil definitely is more than well in shape. “Desk,” he mumbles out after a moment.

 

“Don’t move.” Gwil presses a soft kiss to Ben’s stomach and then slides off the bed, more or less graciously, and makes his way to the living room area. Ben props up on his elbows and watches him. It shouldn’t be so hot, watching him move around like this. But Gwil moves like it’s the most normal thing for him in the world. He fishes the condom out of Ben’s wallet and then makes his way into the bathroom, probably looking for lube.

 

Ben uses the meantime to take a deep breath and calm down a little. While he has been on the brink of orgasm before, now he sinks back into the cushions and relaxes a little more. He arousal doesn’t go down a lot, but he’s sure he’s not about to come just from Gwil’s hand on his cock. Not that he’s ever had this, but Ben has always had a thing for Gwil’s hands and he really, really wants them anywhere on his body.

 

He looks up again when Gwil emerges from the bathroom, carrying a package of lube. “Last one, best before March. You can thank me for being prepared.”

 

“Last time I checked, I packed the condom.” Ben gives him a cheeky grin and holds out his hand to pull Gwil in as soon as he has reached the bed. Funnily enough, all of his nervousness from before has vanished. No matter if they are about to have sex or not, they are still themselves and are not about to change.

 

Gwil tumbles half on top of him and presses a soft kiss to Ben’s shoulder, kissing his way over his collarbone to his neck and over his jaw. “Doesn’t count. Wouldn’t be slick enough without lube.”

 

“Could’ve used spit.” Ben hums contently and brings his hand up, rubbing it over Gwil’s back, keeping him close while he tilts his head to the side gently.

 

“No. I don’t do that.” Gwil leans back to look down at him, a soft look on his face and he brings one hand up to cup Ben’s cheek gently. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

Ben feels himself flush and he tugs Gwil down, capturing his lips with his own to bring as much emotion into the kiss as he possibly can. “You’re so fucking hot,” he whispers against Gwil’s lips and kisses him again, not even giving him a chance to reply as he licks back into Gwil’s mouth, his hands busy running over his body, grabbing him and holding on.

 

He reaches between them, his right hand finding Gwil’s cock between their bodies and he wraps his fingers around it, giving him a gentle tug. He’s not fully hard yet, but Ben definitely gets what he means. Gwil is huge. And while Ben is definitely no stranger to anal sex, it’s been a while for him and he is definitely going to need a lot of stretching and a lot of lube.

 

Gwil gasps into the kiss and thrusts forward, clearly on board with Ben’s teasing touches as he starts to let his hands travel down over Ben’s body as well. His fingers are back between his legs and pressing down against his rim, still dry, and not yet pushing in. But Ben moans softly and thrusts forward, chasing the pressure Gwil is applying.

 

“Turn around for me, babe.” Gwil leans back enough to look down at him, his gaze as soft as his voice and Ben feels himself flush again.

 

Ben nods and waits until Gwil has moved enough so Ben can get on his hands and knees, presenting his bum for Gwil. He bites down on his lip, knees trembling already a little, mostly in anticipation. He knows what’s coming, of course, but it’s Gwil. The whole thought of having sex with him makes Ben’s body shake.

 

Gwil leans over him again, his lips pressing against Ben’s cheek and he slowly but surely kisses his way down over his jaw, neck and down his shoulder blades. He kisses the dimples in the small of his back while his hands start messaging Ben’s bum, one cheek in either hand. For a moment he thinks that Gwil is going to kiss lower, his tongue dragging lazily over Ben’s warm skin. “You gonna rim me?”

 

Gwil looks up at that, meeting Ben’s gaze over his shoulder. “No. I didn’t plan to. You want me to?”

 

Ben contemplates for a moment. He loves a good rimjob, but he knows that he won’t last if Gwil rims him first and fucks him afterwards so he shakes his head. “No. Some other time.”

 

Gwil smiles at him so brightly like it’s the best thing he’s heard all day and he leans in to press a kiss to Ben’s left butt cheek. “Sounds perfect to me.” He squeezes the other gently and then suddenly one hand leaves Ben’s bum. He bites his lip in anticipation and watches Gwil, trying to see as much as possible with looking over his shoulder.

 

When he feels the cold gel against his rim he gasps softly and lets his eyes fall shut, his head rolling forward again. He just wants to enjoy the feeling, wants to let himself fall and savour everything that Gwil is willing to give him.

 

Gwil is gentle in his prep, the first finger barely a stretch. He takes his time with him though and Ben is close to begging when he finally adds a second finger, slowly working him up to what’s to come. Normally Ben wouldn’t take or need as much prep. But he’s glad that Gwil is this thorough with him. When Gwil’s skilled fingers find what they are looking for though, Ben squeezes his eyes shut as he moans softly, rocking back onto the fingers. “More.”

 

It makes Gwil chuckle softly and he rubs over Ben’s lower back with his other hand before it moves to his bum to give it a soft squeeze. “In all due time.”

 

Eventually though Gwil adds a third finger and by the time he’s stretching him and fucking him on his fingers, Ben is a virtually shaking mess. His fingers fist in the sheets and he arches his back, pushing back against the fingers inside of him, moaning loudly while he begs for more, for Gwil to finally fuck him.

 

Ben barely registers that Gwil folds himself over him and by the time he finally feels him push in, he gasps again. “Oh god.” He really didn’t exaggerate when he thought that Gwil was huge. He is a lot and three fingers were hardly enough to prepare him for this.

 

“Doing so well, babe,” Gwil whispers into his ear, his lips on the shell, skin a little scratchy with his scruff and Ben can’t help but moan a little louder. “Taking me so well. Listen to your pretty moans. God, if you could see yourself, Ben. You’re so fucking pretty.”

 

Ben can’t help the moans that tumble from his lips while Gwil slowly but surely bottoms out, whispering filth and praise into Ben’s ear. It makes Ben’s skin tingle. The praise does enough to make him push back into Gwil, trying to get more friction, trying to get _something_. He never knew he had a thing for this. But maybe it’s just Gwil, his voice, his words, everything.

 

Finally Gwil starts to move his hips, slowly pulling back before pushing in again. It’s teasingly slow and Ben squeezes his eyes tighter shut. “More,” he whispers again. He wants it all. The position makes it possible to get fucked hard and well, just like Ben wants it. And finally Gwil seems to have mercy with him.

 

He leans back, grabbing Ben’s hips with both hands before he finally sets up a faster rhythm, his thrusts gaining on speed as Ben’s moans grow louder. The faster Gwil pumps into him, the more Ben can focus on Gwil’s dick in him. He lets his chin roll onto his chest, moaning loudly when Gwil hits his prostate in a perfect angle that’s making him see stars for a moment. He wants to reach for his own cock to pump it, but he can’t move his hands, too busy trying to hold himself up in this perfect angle.

 

Ben is so caught up in chasing his orgasm that he barely registers that Gwil wraps a hand around his aching cock, pumping it a few times while he thrusts into him. “Oh god.” Ben gasps out loud, his toes curling in on themselves and then he’s coming, right onto Gwil’s hand and the sheets, riding out his orgasm with a loud moan.

 

He sinks forward then, only to get caught by Gwil, so he doesn’t land straight on his face. He gets lowered slowly onto the mattress and Ben lets out a soft breath before he is out like a light, his body exhausted from the day and the mindblowing sex that completed it.

 

 

—

 

 

When Ben wakes up the next morning he is alone in bed. He frowns a little at the thought of that. Having Gwil wrapped around him the morning before was nicer than waking up without him, especially after their sex the night before.

 

For a moment he wonders if he maybe just has dreamt it, but he’s still naked under the duvet and a little sore, even though he doesn’t feel sticky.

 

“Hey.”

 

The sound of Gwil’s voice makes him look up and for a moment Ben can’t help but stare at him. He’s wearing an apron tied around his waist, one that’s making him look utterly ridiculous and Ben can’t help but chuckle. “I don’t even want to know where you found that.”

 

Gwil grins at him. “The kitchen. And yes, I’m still naked under there. I made breakfast though.”

 

Only now Ben notices the tray Gwil is holding and he smiles, sitting up in bed to make room for him to put the tray on top of the duvet. Once he is close enough, Ben pulls him in to kiss him gently on the lips, one hand sneaking up into Gwil’s neck. “Thanks.”

 

Gwil just smiles against his lips, his hand cupping Ben’s knee through the duvet. “You’re welcome.” He leans back enough to look at him and gives him a soft look. “We should probably talk about this. After breakfast.”

 

Ben nods and bites his lip. “After breakfast.”


End file.
